Electronic devices may be classified as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals or vehicle mount terminals based on whether users can personally carry the terminals.
As various types of services are provided by electronic devices, improvements in structure and/or software of the electronic devices are being considered.